


Rended in Two

by Caerwynter



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Being Rewritten, Dark!Dragonborn, Gender-neutral terms for Dragon if you haven't noticed, Gets a bit Sad at times, Haven't played Skyrim in Years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Twisting the Lore to fit the Story, bear with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caerwynter/pseuds/Caerwynter
Summary: When the Dragonrend shout was created, its intention was to give mortals a fighting chance against dragons. What it wasn’t intended for, was to tear Alduin’s soul into two when the dragon was thrown into the Time Wound.…It also wasn’t intended for the Last Dragonborn to be created as a result of this. Of course, the World Eater will stop at nothing to regain its other half, even if they have to burn Skyrim to the ground in doing so. But then again, the Dragonborn hero of legend might be just that, a legend. The reality may be far worse for Skyrim and her people.





	Rended in Two

 

The Throat of the World was in utter chaos as three heroes struggled valiantly against Alduin, the World Eater. The battle had raged on for quite some time, the heroes slowly, but surely, weakening Alduin. They intended to use the Elder Scroll to trap the dragon inside the fabric of time where its fate would be sealed and where it would wander forever lost, freeing mortals from the threat of the World Eater. And eventually, with one, final, combined shout of Dragonrend, and at the cost of one of their own, Alduin succumbed to its fate and with one last defiant roar, the dragon vanished from existence.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain. It was the first - the only thing, Alduin felt as it was tossed around by the throes of reality and time. Every fibre of its being screamed in agony as the dragon’s very existence was being ripped apart. Whatever the mortals had done, the dragon could not recover from. Yet that did not stop it from fighting against the current of time trying to find some way to escape.

 

The process was painstakingly slow, with Alduin having no way of knowing how much time had passed. They just needed to escape in order to burn Skyrim and the rest of the world to ashes. Alduin blindly lunged around them for something, anything to hold on to. The only way to be free was to create a Time Wound of their own. The dragon had no way of knowing where they would end up, but anything was better than being trapped here. With a fierce roar, Alduin lunged forward with his jaws open and felt itself latch onto …something. Being borne from Akatosh certainly had its benefits.

 

Alduin had little time to celebrate however, and it struggled to pull itself through the Time Wound. Its body screamed in protest as the tide of time continued to thrash Alduin around, pulling it into several different directions. It was now or never. Alduin, with great effort, pulled itself through the Time Wound. Alduin roared in pain as it was pulled into two different directions at once, then everything turned white.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a clear, quiet night in Skyrim. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the forest was the chirping of crickets and the faint sound of flowing water in a nearby stream. A thin layer of snow, from the night before, covered the ground and dusted the trees. Most of the life in the forest was fast asleep or resting in a den. Very few animals actually ventured out at night, preferring to stay huddled together and warm. It would be a while until the morning sun came out and many of Skyrim’s wild inhabitants took advantage of the moment of peace while it lasted.

 

It was entirely unexpected when a bright green light filled the sky and a hulking mass came hurtling through the light. Trees were uprooted and snapped in half as the mass crashed through the forest and many animals scrambled away in panic. The mass finally skidded to a stop, leaving a massive trail on the ground and splintered trees in its wake. There was a moment of tense silence as all eyes were turned toward the black mass.

 

A low growl escaped from Alduin’s jaws as it slowly rose. One moment there had been a bright light and then the next moment they had been hurtling through the sky with barely enough time to react before they crash landed into the forest. The dragon gathered itself and looked around at its surroundings. It seemed it was back in Skyrim. Something felt off though.

 

Alduin felt… incomplete. The dragon closed its eyes and let out a slow breath trying to pinpoint exactly what they were feeling. Glowing red eyes angrily snapped open in realization and Alduin let out a loud growl. Part of its soul was missing and judging from the subdued presence it felt, the remaining half of the dragon’s soul was somewhere in Skyrim.

 

The dragon stretching out its wings was a sight to behold. Against the backdrop of the night sky, Alduin truly was darker than black. The black dragon’s body seemed to absorb all the light around it and the only color that could be seen was the piercing red eyes. With a flap of its wings it was air born. Alduin had a perfect bird’s eye view of Skyrim. The dragon breathed in deeply and shouted, it’s Thu’um heard throughout Skyrim. To those who could understand, it conveyed only one single message.

 

The World Eater was back.


End file.
